Nimh
Nimh is the first guy to appear in Blush Blush. He is unlocked from the beginning. Story wise, he is turned into a rabbit and stayed at the Zoo to ask for a refund. Personality Nimh is very shy and timid, and is a typical romantic at heart. He is very sweet and cheerful. He tends to struggle with talking about how he feels about the protagonist, often stumbling over his own sentences. He has an overall optimistic take on life. Dialogue List First Meeting Pre-Reset # It's the first day of Summer, and the city's new Zoo is celebrating it's Grand Opening. # As the Zoo's Senior Rehydration Engineer, it's your job to hand out bottles of completely normal, very not-magical water. # But something goes terribly wrong... # Momentarily distracted by all the super hawt guys, you accidently hand out the Zoo's entire supply of magically-cursed water! # Suddenly there are flashes of light and puffs of smoke. All around there are sounds of attractive men being transformed into animals. Oh the humanity! # Each of the newly transformed Man-imals races off in a flurry of chaos, leaving only a single, solitary bunny behind. # "Umm... Beg your pardon," The Bunny says. "I appear to have been transformed into a.. hare of some kind? Could i get a refund on my admission? If it's not too much trouble?" # His little nose twitches a bit. And as you stare into his beautiful brown eyes, you are filled with a sudden, powerful determination.... # To get him that refund! Post-Reset # It's the first day of Summer and the city's Zoo is celebrating it's grand opening. Uhh... Again? # You cause widespread panic with your reckless water disbursement... With a distinct sense of deja vu... # ... And are looking into the sad but entrancing eyes of a cursed bunny, asking for a refund. You are filled with determination! Uncut version (no change with reset) # It's the first day of Summer, and the city's new Zoo is celebrating its Grand Opening! # As the Zoo's Senior Rehydration Engineer, it's your job to hand out bottles of completely normal, very not-magical water. # But while fetching the water from storage, you hear a sound that catches your attention... # Through a hole in the wall, you spy two super hawt guys fooling around. You watch them kiss, suck and thrust their way to wet, all-consuming pleasure. # Before you know it, 20 minutes has passed. You're going to be late! And in your haste, you grab the closest box of water bottles, without checking the labeling... # Later, at the Zoo's entrance, as all the various attractive zoo-comers begin to arrive, you accidentally hand out the Zoo's entire supply of magically-cursed-water! # Suddenly there are flashes of light and puffs of smoke. All around there are sounds of attractive men being transformed into animals! It's anarchy! # Each of the newly transformed Man-imals races off in a flurry of chaos, leaving only a single, solitary bunny behind. # "Umm... Beg your pardon," The Bunny says. "I appear to have been transformed into a... hare of some kind? Could i get a refund on my admission?" # His little nose twitches a bit. And as you stare into his beautiful brown eyes, remembering his sexy sexy body, you are filled with a sudden, powerful determination... Adversary * ... I've been turned into a rabbit. That's... New? Yes. 'New' is definitely the word for it. Talk * Gosh, do rabbits just feel constantly anxious, or is that just me? I feel SUPER jumpy. Does that make me a good rabbit, or a terrible rabbit? * So you turned me into a rabbit by accident? Well, that’s pretty upsetting. But I’m still not really over finding out that magic exists. That’s kind of rocking my world. * Well, may as well look on the bright side. I can scratch my face with my foot now! Which was not high on my list of priorities, but was probably in there somewhere! * Hey! Just a quick heads up – I’m not usually a rabbit. I’m not sure why, but I felt that was important to be up front about. * There are entirely too many people asking me, “What’s up doc?” I admit I laughed, like, the first nine times though. That’s on me. Date * Dinner Kind of the chef to prepare me a fancy carrot. And kind of the waiter to try and scratch out the word “Hasenpfeffer” from my menu. I really enjoyed myself. * BoatRide Wow. I’ve never had a duckling swim up to me because it thought *I* looked cute. Maybe being a rabbit isn’t so bad after all. * Coaster Ooooh my. I, umm… I maybe will sit out the next ride. I mean, I’m sure there’s probably a rule about rabbits and roller coasters that we’re unaware of. Better safe than sorry… * Carnival Well, now we know what a rabbit sounds like when it’s scared. A lot noisier than I imagined. So that’s kind of educational. Poke * Ack! No no no! No tickling the bunny! I know it’s hard, but resist the temptation! Upgrade to Acquaintance # Well, I’m not sure this is working. I understand if you’d rather shake hands and part ways now. It seems like a lot of trouble. # Oh, you’ll keep trying? Great! Thanks for sticking with it! I am one appreciative bunny! Acquaintance * I had a dream last night that I turned back into a human. But then I got ready for the day and went to work, before I woke up. So that’s a 3 out of 10. Would not recommend. Talk * So, to turn me back to normal, you just need to hang out with me? That’s cool, I guess. Maybe you could start some sort of curse-based dating service? * I have a 24-7 carrot craving. Which is loads better than the sugar craving I had before. Hey! I guess technically I’ve lost, like, 120 pounds on this “rabbit” diet! * Owie! I just stepped on my ear! … which is a really funny sentence! Hahaha! * The shedding is real. That’s all I have to say on that. * Honestly, the worst part of all this is my nose keeps twitching. Granted it’s mega cute, but it makes me feel… suspicious. Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # Still no luck hey? Do we have to do anything else to break the curse? Do we need… I don’t know. A magical sword, or a quest or something? # Well, I’m glad for that much at least. I’ve never been on a quest, but I have a sneaky suspicion I wouldn’t be particularly good at them. # ‘Friend’ picture While walking through the park, you catch Nimh giggling to himself.' “Sorry! I was just thinking how much easier it is making friends as a rabbit, and caught myself wondering why I hadn’t tried this sooner. Hahaha!”' Frenemy * I dug up my own garden yesterday, and built a… a den? A warren? Whatever rabbits build. I might get desperate and set a trap for myself. Talk * as Acquaintance Gift * How did you know exactly what I had a craving for? It’s like you could see into my mind, and read from a list of requirements I had. Spooky! Date * as Acquaintance Poke * as Acquaintance Upgrade to Friendzoned # I’ve literally never spent so much time with someone else before! So, are we going to keep trying tomorrow? # Great! I mean, I… I don’t want to tackle this alone, and I’m sure you’re busy, so… This works for me. Friendzoned * My word, the world is not built for rabbits! Have you ever tried opening a pudding cup with paws? I want pudding SO bad. Talk * I got chased by a fox today! Which, needless to say, was not the highlight of my day. Anyway, the fox jumped into a ship, did a barrel roll, and flew away. Weird flex. * Well, I can’t speak for all rabbit kind. But in my opinion, you’re pretty darn good at making one feel special. * I ate a bowl of Trix cereal. I felt like I couldn’t resist! Anyways, they’re definitely NOT part of a rabbit’s breakfast. I am very ill. * Someone asked me if they could have my foot after I died. What do you even say to that sort of thing? I mean, I said yes. But I’m not super pumped about it. * Do you want to come to a tea party? I got an invitation from a dormouse and an unsettling gentleman in a cap. I’m intrigued, but would prefer not to go alone. * There was a tortoise downtown talking smack about me. He said some nasty things, threw dirt at me, and even challenged me to a race. So I got the police involved. Gift * as Frenemy Date * as Frenemy Poke * as Frenemy Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Wait… Did you say that, in order to break the curse, you want to try… A kiss? # Oh well, ummm… Sure! I mean, it’s for medicinal purposes, right? I guess we can give it a try… # ‘Kiss’ picture “So we have to… kiss? Well, okay! I mean… It’s for medicinal purposes, right?” You lean in for a smooch, and there’s a sudden shower of sparkles and bubbles. Transforming the rabbit into… mostly not a rabbit! Progress! Awkward Besties * I keep looking down and realizing I’m mostly human again! Now THAT is definitely a unique relief to experience. Talk * So, would you like a date… square? I love date squares. Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to ask you. * Wow! My ears are still so soft, but now I can pet them with my own hands. I’m REALLY fuzzy! * Hahaha! Watch this: every time I think of you, my foot starts thumping like crazy. What a weird reflex! * Oh look! I bit this radish into the shape of a heart. What a coincidental… Coincidence. Care for a bite? * Oooh boy, one sec. Little light headed. Being around you gets my heart racing. Either that, or my lingering rabbit/human DNA. * Someone asked me if I liked peanut butter on celery. I said, “Not neces-celery!” They didn’t get it, but I laughed for a minute solid. And now I am again – hahaha! * Hey! You remember all those activities we were doing when I was a rabbit? Are you still interested in doing them with an almost-rabbit? I’m… Asking for a friend? * The curse is, like, 80% lifted! That’ll get you an ‘A’ in school, so for Magical Quests it’s at least a ‘B+’. Gift * Wow! I think you’ve given me more thoughtful gifts in the last few days than I’ve gotten in my whole life. I don’t even know how to thank you! Date * Dinner I don’t know what to say. Sunset at a fancy restaurant is exactly my idea of a wonderful date. Let’s go again soon. * BoatRide As cheesy as it sounds, I really really adore taking those silly boats on the lake with you. It’s just… perfect. * Coaster Aaaaah! I… I really don’t want to disappoint you, but… Maybe I haven’t been clear about… I’m… I’m allergic to roller coasters! We should definitely consider not really doing them again! * Carnival Huh. I made the same sound as a human as I did as a rabbit. That’s a lot to process. Poke * Hee hee! No fair! I have considerably less tickling experience than you do! You’re overqualified! Upgrade to Crush # Today, someone said to me, “Oh! What big ears you have!” and I said, “All the better to hear you with!” # I guess I’m just feeling pretty good lately. And that’s largely because of you. So… Thanks. Crush * I’m getting hit on by a *lot* of furries. On the plus side, furries are surprisingly pleasant and charming flirters. Talk * as Awkward Besties Gift * Wow! This is so wonderful! Uhhh… Here! I got you this… hug? I hope it fits? (Gosh I’m lame.) Date * as Awkward Besties Poke * as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart # So, I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately. Do you… Do you want to go on a date. Like, not a friendly date? # I mean, I’ll still be friendly! I just… Want to be more than friends. Sweetheart * These ears make it hard not to eavesdrop on others. I mean, I’m hearing some CRAZY gossip. Like real “telenovela” business. Talk * as Crush Gift * as Crush Date * as Crush Poke * as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend # I’m not sure if you’re looking for a boyfriend. But it just so happens that I’ve been looking to BE a boyfriend. Do you want… A boyfriend? # Yes! I mean, what a great coincidence. I’m really glad that worked out for everyone. Yes! Boyfriend * I’m starting to get used to the stares and stunned looks. I keep pretending I’m some sort of rabbit-based celebrity. Talk * I actually have a… bad heart. Like a “borrowed time” kind of situation. But I’d rather have it strained than broken. So stay with me. * You know, I had the oddest dream last night where I ran around hiding eggs for children to find. So now I’m looking for a therapist. * I’m a bit shy to admit it, but… You’re the first person I’ve ever kissed. And it was literally magical, so I’m afraid you may have set the bar a bit high for any future Nimh-kissers. And now I’m blushing. * All of this magic rigmarole has really, uhh… Tested my heart, I guess. But I wouldn’t trade this for anything. * I actually sort of miss the feeling of holding your hand with a fuzzy paw… Wait! I’ve got fuzzy mittens! Hold that thought! Gift * You’re definitely on some sort of quest to spoil me! Holy moley, I can’t even begin to show you my gratitude. Date * as Sweetheart Poke * Ohmigosh! Did-did-did you mean to brush your hand against my… Wowzers, I am COVERED in goosebumps! Upgrade to Lover # So, I… I would like to kiss you. May I kiss you? Like – for real this time? # And, umm… If you want to do more than kiss… I would be good with that. # 'Transformation' picture As you and Nimh are snuggling, you catch him staring at you with loving eyes. He leans over and kisses you... Which causes a magical explosion! When the clouds clear, you see that the curse has been broken! # ‘Lover’ picture "I’m not usually much for selfies, but I thought I’d send you a picture to make sure you don’t forget about me. See you again soon.” – Nimh Sex Scene #You and Nimh begin to kiss, his hands soflty touching your face, and you feel him grow hard against you. Suddenly there's a magical explosion! Nimh is completely back to normal - the curse is broken! #Breathing heavily, his eyes are a mix of joy and desire. He touches himself, then looks at you shyly, blushing. You go down on him, taking his dick into your mouth, and he gasps with shuddering pleasure... #After making love for an hour, the two of you are laying together. You hear Nimh laugh softly, "Well... That was very very very... fun. Thank you." He kisses you once more, than falls asleep in your arms. Lover * Hey sweetheart, you look like you could use a nuzzle. And I am an accomplished nuzzler. Talk * as Boyfriend Gift * as Boyfriend Date * Masquerade Shall we dance? Are you ready to tumble down the rabbit hole with me? We mustn’t be late for our very important date. * the rest are same as Boyfriend Poke * as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover # Every time I think I couldn’t possibly love you even more, you do something that rocks my socks. And my world. There’s a lot of rocking going on, in other words. # Anytime you may wonder about it, I’ll tell you the same. I love you with all my heart. Max Lover * as Lover *'(Naked) '''Do you like my new speedo? Just joking, I'm naked still. Not my best joke ever, but I'm working with pretty bare assets here. *'(Naked) Oh hey! Just me again! Still naked. Still hoping you might... also be naked. *(Naked) What did you even DO with my clothes? I've looked everywhere for them. Did you turn them into a rabbit or something? Talk * Part of me is sad the curse is broken. I’d hate for you to have any reasons not to come by anymore. Also, I could hear the ice cream truck from 20 miles away. * I hope breaking the curse doesn’t mean you’re, well… Done with me? I mean, if magical transformations are a part of the deal with you, I’m not busy this Saturday… *I tried to whisper something scandalous to you, but you didn't hear me. And now I'm too embarrassed to repeat it. Arg! Why am I like this? *I'm sort of a sucker for fairytale endings. I never really imagined I might live one out. Do you have any plans for your "happily ever after?" *My nose is still twitching. Maybe it wasn't the curse that did it? Although, my facial hair has been growing in a bit oddly lately... *I've been volunteering at the animal shelter more. The bunnies there all follow me around like I'm some sort of Bunny King. It's so flattering! *I was thinking how nice it would be to climb to the top of that hill and kiss you underneath the sunset. Or the sun rise. Actually, we shouldn't even be worried about the sun. *I catch myself petting my own hair still. It's harmless, but I've had to start carrying around a brush for emergency hair-repair. *Do you suppose they'll ever make a movie out of our story? Or an anime? Probably at least a video game, hey? *Who would have known that the most terrible thing to happen to me would turn into the most wonderful? I would endure being transformed a thousand times if it meant being with you. *It's... It's hard to say something so big and powerful. But I'm in love with you. If you can, I'd love to know what YOU think before I faint... *I would like to take you somewhere that doesn't involve a ride with loop de loops or spooky jump scares. I wasn't kidding about the heart condition, hahaha! *How are you today? I've prepared us lunch, though I'd like to note there's a distinct lack of salt, caffeine, and other stimulants. Gift * Oh thank you! Thank you so much – I don’t even know what to say. Who’s cutting onions in here? * 'Boxers '''I have a small confession to make... I owned these exact boxers before I got transformed into a bunny. I just... REALLY love soft cuddly things * 'Suit Oh! I appear to be naked suddenly! So that's... that's a thing that's happened. I hope that was intentional... Is it drafty in here? Date * as Lover Poke * as Lover * (Naked) 'No! You need to either do that much softer, or much harder! Your pick! * '(Naked) 'Hahaha! No no no! I can't believe you would tickle me while I'm completely defenseless. This was your plan all along, wasn't it! * '(Naked) 'Ack! Sorry! If you keep touching me, I keep getting... Excited. * '(Naked) '''Hahaha! No please! This is not what they mean by "chill"! '''Requirement Table Trivia * He enjoys gardening, as he mentions having a garden. * He has some sort of heart problem, as mentioned in his "boyfriend" and "max lover" dialogue. ** This may be a reference to the fact that you can literally scare a rabbit to death in real life. * He has a sweet tooth. * He is afraid of roller coasters and mentions that he is "allergic" to them. * He loves reading, fine art and cooking dinner for friends and family according to his "Cinder" profile in Dmitri's intro video. * His Lover requirements changed in V.0.20 - they were previously Lvl 12 Creative and 5 Neck Pillows * Prior to V.0.24, the 'bad heart' line and the 'ice cream truck' line were in opposite places. Memory Album INTROevent.png|Encounter Photo FRIENDevent.png|Frenemy Photo KISSevent.png|Awkward besties Photo 075682BD-F72D-4507-A610-CC19E7F52399.jpeg|Transformation Photo FINALevent.png|Lover Photo animal_date_dinner.png|Dinner Date (Animal Version) animal_date_boat.png|BoatRide Date (Animal Version) animal_date_coaster.png|Coaster Date (Animal Version) animal_date_carnival.png|Carnival Date (Animal Version) hybrid_date_dinner.png|Dinner Date (Hybrid Version) hybrid_date_boat.png|BoatRide Date (Hybrid Version) hybrid_date_coaster.png|Coaster Date (Hybrid Version) hybrid_date_carnival.png|Carnival Date (Hybrid Version) human_date_dinner.png|Dinner Date (Human Version) human_date_boat.png|BoatRide Date (Human Version) human_date_coaster.png|Coaster Date (Human Version) human_date_carnival.png|Carnival Date (Human Version) human_date_masquerade.png|Masquerade Date Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys